


Upping the Stakes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“I. Loathe. Stakeouts,” you said, peering out of the tinted windows with the help of your FBI-regulation binoculars. With a huff, you fell back into the car seat, wishing to all that was good and pure in the world that you weren’t on a stakeout right now, and especially with Spencer. Not that you didn’t like Spencer…you loved Spencer, and you wanted Spencer…badly, so staying in an enclosed space for hours on end with nothing to do had your mind wandering into dirty places, which might not have been the best idea.

Peering out of the car every five seconds wasn’t helping either, but it was the only thing you could do that would keep your mind off bending over in the front seat and undoing Spencer’s pants. Right now, that’s all you wanted to do. As you tossed and turned in the seat, Spencer chuckled at you. “What’s so funny?” you snapped without meaning to. You were overly sensitive and ridiculously horny, which apparently meant that you were a cranky, snappy bitch. “My boredom funny to you?”

“A little bit,” he replied. “I’m no fan of stakeouts either, but your hatred of them is funny. We don’t have to do anything.”

“Exactly,” you said, flipping the switch on your seat so it popped straight up. “I’m so bored! And my mind wanders when I’m bored. I hate having nothing to do.” Again, you brought the binoculars up to your eyes, scanned the area for a man matching the description you profiled, and flicked the switch on the side of your seat, falling backward once again. 

When you did, your shirt rose up, revealing a small slip of skin that apparently caught Spencer’s attention. His eyes glanced to the side and then back toward the street when he realized you’d seen him staring. “See something you like, Doctor?” you laughed. You assumed he’d be thrown off balance. You never called him doctor. He was always Spence to you, but instead, he didn’t miss a beat.

“More than like, Y/N,” he said. As he blurted it out, he realized that he hadn’t intended to say it out and loud and turned his face toward the window.

Oh really now? This could be fun. The corners of your mouth twitched up into a Grinch-like smile as you spoke, your voice husky enough to make him turn around to meet your gaze. “Is that so, Spencer? If there’s something you like, why didn’t you just say so?”

Since your seats were all the way back, you lifted up your legs and rested them on his lap. “I never thought you’d be into me in that way,” he said softly, grazing his hands over the denim covering your legs. He really was clueless; you’d wanted to jump his bones from the moment you walked into the BAU.

“Well, I am,” you said, maneuvering your legs underneath your ass and leaning into his seat. “Very much so.” You allowed your fingers to graze just under the collar of his shirt, sliding over the goosebumps that began to prickle his skin. 

“We’re on a sta-” he said, being cut off by the feel of your breath on his neck. Just slightly, you jutted your tongue out to taste his skin. You muttered your appreciation against him and could immediately feel him stiffen.

You were on a stakeout, but one, Morgan and Prentiss were in the highly trafficked area, the area your unsub would most likely be, and two, given how few people walked into your sector of the grid, you really only needed one pair of eyes to do your job. “How about you keep an eye out, and I’ll show you just how much I am into you?” His head fell back as you trailed your tongue up the length of his neck and ended at his mouth. “Sound good to you?”

“Mmm…” he mumbled as he struggled to keep his eyes open. “What if someone sees us?”

“Tinted window, remember?”

You winked at him before unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt and trailing love bites down his torso. He exhaled hard as you unzipped his pants and slipped your hand inside. “Did I do that to you?” you asked with a smile. 

“I think you know the answer to that, Y/N,” he said, his voice shaky with need. For a few moments, you teased him, rubbing up and down his length over the confines of his boxers. You lowered your head and breathed against him, causing him to close his eyes.

“One of us needs to be on the lookout,” you breathed against his thigh. “And considering I’m down here…”

Spencer’s eyes popped open and he lifted his binoculars to his eyes in an effort to do some actual work, but with the way you were teasing him, getting him hard and ready before any skin-to-skin contact was actually made, was distracting him greatly. After he swallowed a groan for the third time, you came back up to his face, where a tendril of hair was matted to his forehead by sweat, and reached inside his boxers to release his now rock-hard member. “I think I’m done teasing you now. Plus…I can’t wait any longer.”

“Oh hell,” he said as you quickly dipped your head toward his cock and licked at the tip. You felt his hips move of their own accord and giggled at how sensitive he was to your touch. You weren’t bored anymore, that was for sure. Right after you commented on how delicious you found him, you enveloped him in your warm mouth and started bobbing up and down slowly. “Fuck,” he whispered. You could feel his hands above your head, desperate for something to clutch onto, but despite the intimate nature of what you were doing, he seemed apprehensive to grab at your hair, so you reached up and brought his hand down onto your head. “Oh, Jesus…”

As you pushed further down, sticking out your tongue to grant him greater access, you laughed, causing a rumble to roll through his lower half. His hand rested on the back of your head for a few moments before he found the ability to do what he’d wanted to since you started. With slight pushes, he coaxed your mouth down further until you had all of him in your mouth. You pulled off of him and looked him in the eye before doing it again and again. “If that’s how I can make you look with just my mouth, I can only imagine how I could get you to scream in bed.”

“When we get into bed, I am absolutely going to lose my mind,” he choked out. 

Before going back to the task at hand, you traveled up his neck and whispered in his ear. “Just so you know, my pussy is tighter than my mouth.” His gaze snapped to the side to meet yours. The dark clouds in his eyes were unlike anything you’d ever seen from him. Reaching out with both hands, he grabbed your head, tongued your mouth and pushed your head back down toward his cock.

He was close. And neither of you wanted to wait any longer for that sweet release. So you pushed nearly all the way down and came back up, placing your hand in his boxers to cup his balls as you sucked at his length. When he was about to come, he breathlessly asked if it was okay to come in your mouth. You wouldn’t have it any other way. “Mmmhmm…” you mumbled, sticking your tongue out again. This was already messy enough, no need to add to the mess, especially in a government car…oops. 

Spencer growled your name as he released himself inside your mouth and down your throat. You swallowed before pulling off him and cleaning up the sides of your mouth. “So, do you think I’m into you now, Dr. Reid?” you giggled, buttoning his shirt back up as you kissed up his torso. 

He nodded his head vigorously, unable to say anything or take his eyes off you as you leaned back into the seat and lifted up your binoculars once more. “The answer is yes,” he said after a few minutes. “I think i get that you’re into me, and once we get into a bed, I’m going to show you how truly into you I am.”


	2. A Good Look on You

“We’ll pick this up tomorrow,” Hotch said, dismissing you and the rest of the team for the night. “We’re no closer and we need sleep.”

With a sigh, you went to grab what you needed from your desk and headed down to the parking garage. Since you and Spencer had started at the Bureau at around the same time, you had parking spaces near each other. As you pulled out your key and opened the car door, you felt Spencer sidle up behind you. “I meant what I said about getting you into bed,” he mumbled against your neck.

Your mouth twitched into a smile. “Your place or mine?”

“I have a king-size bed,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to you shoulder. 

So much space. “Your place it is…and Spencer?” He looked your way, his eyes stormy with need. “I’m desperate tonight.” More than anything, you wanted him to take control; he knew.

Spencer’s apartment was about 10 minutes from the Bureau, but somehow you made it there in just a little over six. You grabbed your go-bag, making sure you had a change of clothes for the morning so you weren’t doing the walk of shame going into work, but as soon as you located your clothes, you ran up the stairs behind Spencer. 

Nothing was said as he opened the door and pulled you inside. Once the door was closed, he pulled your back to his front. You slid your hands up your front and pulled the fabric of your shirt along with you, pulling it over your head as you both staggered your way through his apartment. “Before,” he said, his lips grazing the side of your neck, “You said that your pussy was tighter than your mouth.”

“It is,” you replied. You grabbed his hand and placed it down your jeans. “See how wet I am? All for you.” He spun you around and licked up the hollow of your breasts before coming to rest at your mouth. When you backed into the kitchen table, you positioned yourself on it, pulled off your pants and spread your legs wide for him. This was moving fast, but you couldn’t wait any longer. “You want me, Spence? I’m yours.” It came out a little more vulnerable than you’d intended, but as he swallowed hard, he came to kneel between your legs and lick up your slit before placing himself at your entrance. “Sink into me.”

As he thrusted inside you, you pulled his face down to meet yours and swallowed his guttural groan. “Oh my god, you’re so tight.”

“I told you,” you giggled against his chest. Over and over again, he thrusted into, desperate for a closeness that seemed unattainable. Watching Spencer’s expressions, so carefree and aroused, was in such stark contrast to how you were normally used to seeing it - that alone was a turn-on. You loved the way he grimaced when you raked your nails down the front of his chest. Just as you were about to come for what would probably be the first time that night, he pulled out of you, lapped at the sweetness between your legs and picked you up to bring you toward the bedroom.

He had said he wanted a bed before. “So you’re desperate?” You nodded. “I’ve been desperate for you for months. You want me to show you how desperate I am?”

Licking your lips must’ve been enough of an answer for him - the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, he opened the door to his bedroom and placed you on all fours on the bed. A snapping sound surprised you and when you looked across the room, you saw that he’d thrown your ripped panties on the floor. 

Feeling him enter from this angle was something else. Although you enjoyed the closeness of being able to look someone in the eye, you always felt fuller when taken from behind. You’d never felt or seen Spencer so desperate before. With one swift movement, he pulled out of you nearly all the way and thrusted back in. “Oh fuck, Spence,” you cried, your head hanging limply between your shoulders. 

“Head up,” he growled, pulling your hair back and using it as leverage to thrust into you. “I want to see your face as I take you.”

Oh god, this was hot. Spencer was not the dominating type, or at least you thought so, so seeing this side of him was an adventure in and of itself. “Harder, Spencer,” you breathed. You never said his full name; it was always Spence. Lust had overtaken you. “Fuck me, harder.”

When you looked back, he was gritting his teeth, but he was happy to oblige. His pelvis slapped against your ass repeatedly and with each snap against your skin you cried out for him. As a litany of curses fell from your lips, he grabbed you around the torso and pulled you up flush against him, moving his hand down to grab your pussy. “This is mine.” He bit down on your earlobe and you pushed back into him, feeling his cock hitting the deepest parts of you. “It may only be for tonight, but it’s mine.”

“Spencer,” you screamed. Of their own accord, your hands flew back and grabbed at his ass, pulling him into you. “Grind into me…please.” You were so painfully close, as was he. He switched up his pace, keeping himself situated inside you and grinding in circles. All of a sudden, your legs started twitching uncontrollably. He grabbed tighter onto you, placing his right hand gently around your throat to keep you fully tethered to him as you screamed out his name for the final time. “Oh, fuck, baby.”

As you rode out your high, you fell forward, turning around and grabbing at his length to bring him his own release. Within seconds, he came onto your stomach and collapsed at your side. “So does that prove how into you I am?” he asked, rolling his eyes in pleasure as you dipped your finger in the contents of his release. 

A giggle rippled through your body as you dipped your finger into your mouth. “I think so. Desperation is a good look on you, Spence.”


End file.
